


Anatomy Lesson

by Kenshi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Reiji's gonna fuck you, i love science class, ohh ye boi you gonna fuckl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: Mr. Sakamaki expects nothing but perfection from you. He's gonna teach you a lot about the human body, too. *wink*





	

4th period, science class with Mr. Sakamaki. His class was strict and hard; barely anyone could pass it by end of the year. No matter how much tutoring or studying I did, I could never seem to pass any of his tests. Some say he got his Ph.D from another world or something. Others say he isn’t human, that’s how he can process so much information.   
“And the muscle tissue here attached to the bone by this tendon here you can—“ He stopped mid-sentence to scowl at me. “(y/n), this is why you aren’t passing my class. Dozing off like a goof during a lecture is extremely unacceptable.” He slammed his pointer onto my desk, making me jump in surprise. “I expect nothing less than mere perfection from you, or anyone else in this class.” He stopped to think for a second. “In fact…come. I will make an example out of you.”  
He positioned me in front of the class removing my shirt and inspecting my body closely. “This is a terrible archetype for this lesson. But…I’m afraid this will do.” He faced me to the rest of the class who giggled and gibed at my appearance. Mr. Sakamaki of course ignored them and continued on teaching. “In this area here, the serratus interior is smaller than that of a males, but the mammaries here, average sized.” He walked around to the front of me, groping my breast. “The areola is quite attractive, smooth with a perfectly round finish.” His thumbs rub over my nipples and make me shiver. “A large clump of nerve cells lie in this region, not so deep to the skin. Even a gentle brush sends a wave of stimuli to the brain.” He looked me in the eyes as he gently groped my chest more. “Fräulein, is there anything you would like to add? How does it feel?” My face blushed a deeper red than before. “It um…it feels….uh….” Before I could even start, he pinched my soft buds, summoning a soft gasp out of me. In the rest of the class, I can see some students holding up their phones and taking videos or pictures. A group of girls in the corner snicker and giggle at my reaction. “Mhm. Perhaps you need more stimulation to further describe what you feel.” He kneels down and gently slides his hand into my pants, fiddling with my private areas. “M-Mr. Sakamaki, please…can’t we just get to the lesson?” He chuckles deeply. “Fräulein, this IS the lesson. Maybe this isn’t effective enough for you? Hm. Get on the desk.” He points me to the desk where I’m supposed to sit. I gently hop myself onto the smooth, cold surface as he leans me back and removes my pants. “No panties?” I blush and look away. “Hn.” His tongue slides over my sensitive clit, sending shivers down my spine. “Hn…m-mister…” “Quiet.” “Yes sir.” He continued to play and tease with my body, gaining various reactions and sounds, demonstrating them to the whole class as I suffer in embarrassment. His movement changes from quick to slow, driving me on edge. I grabbed onto his hand while trying to restrict him. “P-please…If you keep going I-I might…” He pushed up his glasses. “Hn. I shouldn’t now but…it would be a good demonstration to the class on the peak of stimulation. Just remain there a bit longer.” He dives his head back in and begins to finger me again, this time faster and harder. My legs begin to tense up and starts to cling onto anything I can find, some of the graded tests on his desk and in my other hand and clump of Mr. Sakamaki’s hair as I push him further into me. “A-ah!! I’m coming!” My legs close and my toes start to curl in my sneakers, and the my grip tightens on Mr. Sakamaki’s hair, making him grunt in pain.   
I fall back on his desk as I hear the bell ring and students beginning to pack their things. I start to turn myself over and climb down, but Mr. Sakamaki pins me down to the desk again. “Were do you think you’re going?”  
“I was just…It’s lunch time, so…”  “My lesson isn’t over yet.”  
“But—“  
“Quiet.” He starts to unzip his pants with one hand while his hand traces over my stomach with the other. “A lecture is benefit for both the student and the professor. I’ve learned many things about my students today, but to let them leave with out a little piece of me in them…” A glimmer of something could be seen in the back of his eye. He pulls out his member and positions it at my entrance, only lightly pushing it, teasing me. “Beg for it. Beg for your pleasure.” I anticipated for a second. You can’t be serious! I thought in my head. He flicked his tip against my clit. “I’m waiting.” I took a second to gather myself before I started.   
“P-please…Gimme your cock…I need it…” He chuckled for a second. “‘Gimme?’ This isn’t an english class but your language is deplorable.”   
He thrust himself inside me all at once sending shockwaves through me. “Mr. Sakamaki I can’t! It’s too much!” He took his lab coat off and hovered over me, his eyes filled with lust. “Your so small and tight, you’re the perfect fit~”   
He thrust into me again and again, each time hitting that spot that’d make me go mad. Somewhere deep inside me I started to tighten and I—  
“Did you come already?” I laid under him, a gasping mess. “I’ll have to be careful, you’ll end up overstimulated.” He began thrusting in me again, this time softer. His thickness rubbed against my walls in way I couldn’t even describe. His cock filled me to the point where I could barely breathe with the sensation. The room filled with sounds of skin slapping on skin and moaning —near screaming— from a young, fragile vessel and a grown man, from the rumors, possibly inhuman. Waves of pleasure blew over me in a sea of electricity. He leaned down into my ear and whispered sweet things, nasty things. “Cum…inside me…” I could only manage to whimper out the words. “Inside you? Are you positive you want that?” I grew needy, rubbing my clit in anticipation. “Yes! Please!” He chuckled and started to slam into me harder and harder until he stopped suddenly, and pulled himself out of me slowly. “It’s so messy…I suggest you clean yourself up before continuing your day.” He said, zipping himself up and putting his lab coat back on. “Y-yes sir…”


End file.
